


Too Little Too Late

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Sadness, Sam Has Puppy Dog Eyes, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in love with the younger Winchester, but a series of events have you leaving him. Circumstances change, and you are reunited, but it might be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sam, I'm not sure I can take much more of this!" You yelled, your hands on your hips, as rage fueled inside you. You were tired of being pushed around, treated as a child, and you were done with it. Sam had been walking on egg shells around you for weeks now, and you couldn't handle it any more.

"Y/N, it's for your own safety, why can't you see that! I was just trying to keep you safe!" He yelled back, and you watched as his brother slithered out of the room, not wanting to get caught in one of your fights. If you hadn't of been so mad, you would have laughed. 

Slamming your bottle of beer on the table, you ignored the amber liquid that sloshed over the edge. "Sam, I get it. I get that you want to keep me safe. But why can't you see that I can take care of myself? I'm done with being treated like I can't do anything right!" 

Sam crossed his arms. "Who's to say you can do anything right? You messed up big time on that hunt Y/N. You could have been killed. And it's not the first time either." 

You sprung back as if shocked. Did Sam really think that little of you? You stayed quiet, which should have been Sam's first clue that something wasn't right, but he kept going. "I'm starting to wonder why Dean and I even keep you around. I mean, yeah you're good in bed and all, but really? It's starting to get boring." He told you, and you felt the tears start to grow in your eyes, as you took the punishment Sam was handing out. You couldn't defend yourself, you were too shocked and hurt.

"Is that really what you think?" You asked quietly, all the fight gone from your voice.

Sam shuffled a bit, before looking up at you. "Yeah, that's what I think." He told you, and you almost broke down then and there, but you didn't want to give him the satisfaction of your tears.

Taking a deep breath, you gave Sam a watery smile. "Fine, then I guess this is goodbye." You told him, your heart breaking when he stayed silent. You made your way to the room the two of you shared, grabbing your bag and blindly throwing things in, your tears making the packing hard. There was a knock at the door, and you glanced up, relieved to see Dean there, and not Sam.

"I heard. I can't believe he said those things to you." Dean told you, before wrapping you in his arms. "Listen, why don't I drop you off at a hotel, let him cool off. I know he isn't thinking right, that he would kill himself for letting you go." 

You grabbed your bag, ready to leave. "Dean, I hate to leave. But you heard him. It's better if I just take off, and you lose my number. But I will miss you." You told him, before pushing past him, making your way to the garage, where your car had sat unused for the past year. Dean had followed you, and was currently leaning against one of the poles, watching you, a stormy expression on his face.

"I can't believe this. That he's letting you go this easy. You were the best thing that ever happened to him, after Jess." Dean said, as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Well, I must not have meant that much to him." You whispered, before turning your key on, and driving away. You didn't look out the rear view mirror, your view was on the road in front of you, shaded with tears.

Sam's P.O.V.

I knew the exact moment Y/N left, I could feel it in my heart. I sat there in the library with a glass of whiskey in my hand, and my feet up on the table. If anybody were to pass by, they wouldn't notice that my heart was currently being ripped in two, and I was trying to keep the tears at bay.

As soon as her car was out of the garage, Dean came striding into the bunker, and I knew he was furious with me. "How dare you! Why the hell did you say those things to her?" He asked, and I really couldn't answer him.

So instead, I calmly took another drink of whiskey, which made him even more furious. "Don't you even care? She was crying when she left. You broke her heart, and sent her on her way." Dean said, before pouring himself a shot of whiskey.

I couldn't take it anymore. It was hard enough lying to Y/N, watching her heart break because of me. But I couldn't lie to my brother either, I wasn't strong enough. "I do care. I love her. That's why I chased her away." I answered quietly.

Dean turned to face me, his whiskey forgotten. "Are you mad? You scared away the best thing that happened to you because you love her?"

I gulped down the last of my whiskey, enjoying the burn as it slid down. "I'm poison, we're both poison. At least this way, maybe she will have a chance at a normal life. If she had stayed with me, she would be dead, or will be soon. And I can't have her blood on my hands." I said, looking down at them as if it was already there. And it had been, I had seen it in my dreams, every night for the last two weeks, and I couldn't handle it anymore. I didn't know if it was just dreams, or one of my visions, but I couldn't imagine the thought of her dying in front of me.

"I get it, I really do. But I still think it was a stupid move, and that it's going to come back to haunt you." Dean threatened as he left the room, and I watched him, knowing he was probably right, but it was the chance I had to take.


	2. Chapter 2

After you had driven away from the bunker, you let the road guide you, turning left or right with no particular destination in mind. Driving soothed you, along with the music softly playing on the radio, and soon your tears dried up.

About fours into your drive, you pulled into a small gas station, filling up your car, and grabbing some snacks. While you were waiting in line to pay, you felt the phone in your pocket vibrate. Ignoring it, you paid, and headed out to your car, pulling the phone out of your pocket and glancing at it, hoping you would see a missed call or text from Sam.

You knew it was a stupid hope, but your heart still broke when the only texts you had received were from Dean, not Sam.   
Please keep in touch. Let me know you're safe

That was the last one, and you answered it, telling him you were safe, telling him goodbye. Your heart in your throat, you kissed the phone before dropping it in the trash next to your car. It was a hard decision, but you knew that in order to move on with your life you needed to break ties with everything.

Two weeks later  
Sam's P.O.V.

"Dean?" I said, standing at the doorway of his bedroom, not sure I would be welcomed inside. Ever since that night two weeks ago our relationship had been strained, and I didn't blame him for being mad at me. I've had a lot of time to think over things, and I knew I had been a jerk, and had acted harshly.

"What?" Dean answered, never looking up from the computer in front of him.

Sighing, I stepped inside, and ran my diners through my hair. The act of frustration had him looking up, finally noticing how upset I was. "Have you heard from Y/N?"

He shook his head, a frown upon his lips. "No, she texted me goodbye that night, and must have dumped her phone. I haven't heard from her sense."

My heart dropped at this news. I had been so sure that Y/N would have been in contact with Dean, he was her best friend, and this must be hurting him. "Dean, I know what I did was wrong, but I don't know how to fix it. Especially now."

Dean sat up straighter then, actually interested in the conversation for the first time. "Finally. I was wondering how long it would take you to get your head out of your ass. But it might be too late." He warned.

Your P.O.V.

The first couple of days you had been miserable, living in crappy motel rooms, surviving on whiskey and stale chips that you had bought the first day. You stayed in bed, sleeping away the pain, your pillow usually wet from tears.

By the fourth day, you realized that sitting around feeling sorry for yourself wasn't going to bring Sam back. So you cleared the room out, getting rid of the empty bottles laying around.

Taking care of yourself was next, and you climbed into the shower, taking as long and hot of a shower as the water heater would allow. Finally feeling like yourself, you went out, and using your fake credit cards got yourself a new laptop, along with new ammo, and some decent food for once.

Feeling like a new person, you had started looking for jobs, and that's how your last week had gone. Travelling from one state to the next, you took easy jobs, ones that you were sure you could handle, ones that you were sure you wouldn't run into Sam and Dean.

Even though you were hunting, and living as normally as you could, seeing Sam again could mess up everything you had worked so hard for recently. And you weren't ready to give up your new found freedom.

Sam P.O.V

"Wait, I think I found something!" I yelled, slamming on my hand on the table in excitement. Dean came over from where he was sitting on the motel bed.

"She used one of her credit cards. Around a week ago. She bought a laptop, and some ammo." I told him, relieved that we finally had something to work with.

Dean smiled at me, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah, but that was a week ago. She's probably long gone by now. But I did find us a job."

Sighing, I knew Dean was right. We would work this hunt, and I would continue checking for new clues. Because I wouldn't give up until I found her, and apologized. "Where's the job?"

Your P.O.V

You decided to take a job, even though you weren't sure you could handle it on your own. But nobody else was around, and you couldn't let the vampires get away with killing anyone else. So you planned well, knowing that taking a nest of vampires down by yourself was reckless and stupid. But you knew they would be at their weakest during the day, and you had just obtained as much dead man's blood as possible.

They were all bunked down at the edge of town, in a reasonably nice house with a large foreclosure sign on the door. You had already scoped the place out, noticing there were only two doors, and the front one was still heavily padlocked. Grabbing your machetes, and your syringes full of the blood, you crept around the side of the house, stepping up to the back porch. The door was well oiled, and opened without a sound, and you stepped into the kitchen.

From there you moved silently from room to room, finally making your way down to the basement, flinching whenever a stair would creak or groan. You didn't want to risk stepping on anyone, so you had your flashlight in your hand, hoping the beam wouldn't waken any of them up. 

You were lucky, they were sound sleepers, and soon you were standing in the middle of about five vampires, each one sound asleep. There were two young woman tied to chairs at the back of the room, passed out from blood loss. Deciding to save them after the vampires had been dealt with, you took a deep breath before swinging your machete down, taking the head cleanly off of the vampire closest to you.

The sound of the machete striking through bone and flesh was enough to wake the rest, and they were to their feet before you could swing the machete back up.

"Look at this little girl playing hunter." The one straight across from you teased, rubbing his hand up and down his long salt and peppered beard.

His comment rubbed you the wrong way, reminding you too much of what Sam had complained about, and you growled, running straight at the man. He saw you coming, and grabbed your wrist, squeezing tight enough that you dropped the machete. What he wasn't expecting, was in your other hand was the syringe of dead man's blood, and you stabbed it into his chest, pressing down until it all had been transferred into his body.

"You Bitch." He spat, before dropping to the floor, and you quickly swung your machete, severing his head.

Two down, and three to go, you thought to yourself as you turned to face them. They ran at you, all at once, and it took everything you had to stay on your feet and fight. They were slowly overtaking you, and you couldn't get to your next vial of dead man's blood.

"Y/N!" You heard from the stairs, and the sound of another person was enough to distract the vampires. While they turned to size up their newest threat, you reached into your pocket, and pulled out two more vials of blood, stabbing each one in the neck. As soon as they fell, you grabbed your machete, detaching their heads from their neck in one swift motion.

"Y/N, look out!" Cried Sam, but before he could reach you, a strong arm wrapped around your neck, pulling you tight against a body. 

You took in the sight of Sam, as he stood frozen in his spot. He looked worse than the last time you had seen him, dark circles under his eyes, his hair dull and frizzy. If you didn't know any better, you would have thought he was feeling the break up as much as you were.

Sam's P.O.V.

Dean had talked me into taking on a Vampire's nest two towns over. I had sulked all the way over, wanting to spend my time trying to find Y/N, but I knew that we were first and foremost hunters, and jobs like this fell on our shoulders.

When we arrived in town, there were signs of another hunter already working the scene. But it wasn't until we showed up to the house that I felt my heart leap up into my throat. Y/N's car sat out front of the house. I couldn't believe it, we had finally found her. But it was then I realized she was already inside, taking on a vampire's nest that was a two person job, at least.

Ignoring Dean, I rushed out of the car, stopping only long enough to grab a Machete before running around the back, and bursting through the already opened door. I was on my way to check the upstairs when I heard a scuffle through the door on my right. Opening it, I could just make out a flashlight bobbing up and down, and the sounds of a fight. I crashed down the stairs, my heart in my throat when I saw she was outnumbered three to one.

The sound of me yelling surprised even me, but it was enough to give her the upper hand, and two of the vampires fell over, full of dead man's blood. I watched in horror as the third Vampire grabbed her around her neck, smiling up at me before sinking his teeth into her neck. Without thinking, I ran over, grabbing the Vampire from Y/N, and he pulled back, growling. Without wasting another second, I swung my Machete, severing his head in one stroke.

Your P.O.V.

Your entire body tensed as the Vampires fangs dug deep into your neck, bringing forth pain like you had never felt. Closing your eyes, you tried to fight it, but before you could do much, the vampire was ripped from your neck. 

You glanced up, noticing Sam standing next to you, his chest heaving as he still held the head of the Vampire. Looking down at it in disgust, he dropped it, before his gaze turned on you, his whole stance softening.

"Y/N." He said again, this time with so much emotion blurring the letters together, and for a moment you wanted to run into his arms. Instead you stood there stiffly, before turning to unchain the girls who were still alive. He came over to help you, the two of you working silently, just as Dean made his way down the stairs. 

"Top was empty." He said, before grabbing you and pulling you into his arms. "It's been boring as hell without you sweetheart."

You leaned into the touch, craving the human contact you had been missing the past couple of weeks. It ended too quickly, and you stepped back, looking between Sam and Dean. "Thanks for the help. Nice to see you again." You said, before heading up the stairs, planning on leaving before the tears built up. Seeing Sam again had broken the dam you had worked so hard to build, and you wanted to go and lick your wounds in private.

"Y/N, please." Sam pleaded, giving you his puppy dog eyes.

Placing your hands on your hips, you turned to face him. "What Sam? Are you going to tell me how I messed up this hunt too? Well, I don't need to hear anything like that out of your mouth again. So see ya later." You said, before climbing the stairs, leaving the two brothers to clean up the rest of the mess.


	3. Chapter 3

You were able to make it out to your car, and turn it on before Sam had rushed out to follow you. Waving with one hand, you sped on by, needing to get as far away from his as possible.

For a second you even considered leaving all of your belongings back at the motel and high tailing it out of town, but you knew that was being reckless and stupid. After all three were at least four other motels in this town, and if you parked in the back they wouldn't notice you. 

Taking the side roads, you kept checking your rear view mirror, making sure you didn't see a black Impala catching up to you. You weren't sure if you were disappointed or relieved when you pulled into the motels parking lot and there was no car behind you. 

Sam's P.O.V.

I stood there numbly as Y/N's car sped by, her waving as she passed me. It hurt, to see her running from me, but what did I expect? I had done a good job of pushing her away, and now she wanted to keep it that way. 

My shoulders slumped, I headed back into the house, where Dean was busy cleaning up the mess. He looked up at me, and the look on my face must have said it all. 

"Look, we will be done here in five minutes. Then we will go search every motel for her, and you will make sure she stays to hear what you say."

I gave Dean a small smile, knowing he wanted her back in your lives too. "So, I tell her I screwed up, but that doesn't mean she will forgive me. And come back with us." I said dejectedly.

Dean huffed as he pulled another body onto the pile. "Sammy, Just give her your puppy dog eyes, that should do the trick."

Your P.O.V.

Groaning at the mess that met you in your room, you began the task of packing everything away, cussing at yourself for being such a slob. 

What should have been a five minute job turned into a thirty minute one, as you had to go through paperwork and clothes, making sure nothing important was left behind. 

Your duffle bag bulging at the seems, you glanced around the room, making sure you had forgotten nothing. It was hard to tell, the room was scattered with take out containers, but you were pretty sure you had grabbed everything.

Silently berating yourself for wishing Sam had followed you to the motel, you take a deep breath before opening the door, ready to run again. 

Sam's P.O.V.

It took us about ten more minutes to clear all evidence of the hunt, and by that time I was on edge, knowing she more than likely had slipped town by now. 

I tapped my foot impatiently in the car as Dean started his baby up, my nerves making me all jittery and sweaty.

"Dude, can't you hurry up." I finally say, my nerves making me irritable.

"Calm down. She hasn't left yet, I promise." Dean replied before turning down the street. I had a list of motels out and we checked the closest one first, driving around it, looking for her car. 

I became even more frustrated when it wasn't there, but Dean stayed calm, turning to the next one. 

The next two came up short, and my heart was in my throat. I had a feeling I was never going to be able to make this right. 

"Sam, chill." Dean said, glancing at me through the corner of his eye as he turned into the next motel parking lot. This one was one we would have chosen, with its peeling paint and two star feel.

The front parking lot was empty, but as soon as Dean turned the corner, I sighed in relief as I saw her car parked down at the end. 

Dean parked at this end, before shutting the engine off and turning to me. "Go there, and tell her how you feel. Please don't mess this up again Sammy."

All I could do was nod as I climbed out, my legs wobbly underneath me. 

Your P.O.V.

Opening the door, you almost barreled right into Sam. So close in fact that your nose was pressed right up to his chest, and you breathed deeply, inhaling the scent you had missed so much. 

"Y/N." He whispered, and you glanced up at him, and the sight of his hazel eyes deepened with regret and sadness had tears floating in your eyes. "Can we talk?"

Stepping back, you steeled yourself against the newest onslaught of feels. "Sam, what? You already said enough at the bunker. I'm not sure I can take any more."

"You're still hunting." He stated as he slid in past you and shut the door. 

You stepped even farther back, wrapping your arms around yourself. "Of course I am, it's a part of me."

He nodded, a lock of hair slipping over his eyes at the movement. How you wished you could reach up and tuck that silky lock behind his ear. 

"I know that, I do. But those things I said to you at the bunker, I didn't mean any of it." He told you, his eyes pleading with you to understand.

You felt the tiniest glimmer of hope grow in your heart, but you were still hurting, and you weren't ready to forgive him yet. "Well then you did a Damn good job of acting. What you said that day, it hurt, and I'm not sure I will ever be able to forgive you for that. Not only did you ruin our relationship, but you also ruined my friendship with Dean."

He nodded, his head down, like a kicked puppy. "I know, I was just trying to keep you safe. Everyone I've loved, they've been taken from me, and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Sam, I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself." You told him, thawing towards him just a little bit. 

"I know, and as soon as I heard you driving away, I knew that what I had done was wrong. I've been look for you ever since, trying to find you to apologize and beg you to come home."

In your heart you knew what your answer would be, but you wanted to make him suffer. 

"So you come calling, and I'm supposed to drop everything and run back to you, when you ran me off in the first place? Whose to say that when the going gets tough again, you won't so the same thing again?"

Sam looked up then, giving you the puppy dog eyes look, and you could have crumbled right then and there, jumping into his arms. "I don't expect anything. I know I probably lost you that night, and I will forever hate myself for that. But I just had to apologize, and see you one last time, to tell you that I love you, Will always love you. Goodbye Y/N." He said, his words deep with emotion, his hand on the door as he turned to leave. 

"Sam!" You called, and he turned to look at you, still looking sad and dejected. Without saying anything, you rushed forward, throwing yourself into his arms, surprising him so much that his back hit the door before he caught himself. You pressed your forehead to his, tangling your hands through his hair. 

"I forgive you. I love you too much you ignorant Moose to let you go. But if you pull something like this, you will be the one leaving, in a body bag. Got it?" You said, before pulling his head down so you could kiss him. 

Pulling yourself from his arms, you grabbed your bag, and headed out the door, past your car and to the Impala where Dean sat with a smile. 

Throwing your bag on, you turned back to your car, planning on grabbing other items, but Dean had pulled you into a hug. "I take it you and my brother made up?" He asked, and you nodded. 

"What about your car?" Sam asked, and you looked over at the rust bucket. "Leave it, I'm not going to be running again anytime soon."


End file.
